icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Denmark men's national ice hockey team
Kim Pedersen | Coach = Per Bäckman | Asst Coach = Tomas Jonsson Stefan Lahde | Captain = Jesper Damgaard | Most games = Jesper Damgaard (250) | Top scorer = | Most points = Jens Nielsen (241) | Home Stadium = | IIHF code = DEN | IIHF Rank = 13 | IIHF max = 12 | IIHF max date = 2007 | IIHF min = 14 | IIHF min date = first in 2003 | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 47 - 0 (Stockholm, Sweden; February 12, 1949) | Largest win = 27 - 4 (Copenhagen, Denmark; March 18, 1977) | Largest loss = 47 - 0 (Stockholm, Sweden; February 12, 1949) | World champ apps = 9 | World champ first = 1949 | World champ best = 8th (2010) | Regional name = | Regional cup apps = | Regional cup first = | Regional cup best = | Olympic apps = | Olympic first = | Olympic medals = | Record = 250-337-55 }} The Danish men's national hockey team is the national ice hockey team of Denmark. The team is controlled by Danmarks Ishockey Union. As of 2007 the Danish team was ranked 12th in the IIHF World Rankings. After not qualifying for a world championship since 1949, Denmark surprised many in 2003 by finishing in 11th place, including a tie game against that year's champions Canada. Denmark currently has 4,255 players (0.07% of its population). Their coach is Swedish Per Bäckman, who replaced Canadian Mike Sirant who was fired after the team finished in 12th place at the 2008 World Championships. Denmark once held the record for the largest loss when they were defeated by Canada in 1949, 47 - 0, only being surpassed by New Zealand who were defeated by Australia 58 - 0 in 1987. In 2003, Denmark was back in the elite pool of the IIHF World Championships after 54 years. The Danish national hockey team scored two historic, unexpected upsets in Tampere, Finland, defeating the United States 5-2 on April 26, 2003 and tied Canada 2-2 six days later on May 2, 2003. Since Finland 2003, Denmark has not been out of the top division ever since. Olympic record * 1920 - 2006 - Did not qualify World Championship record *1930-1948: Did not participate *1949- Finished in 10th place *1950-1961: Did not participate *1962- Finished in 14th place (6th in "Pool B") *1963- Finished in 18th place (3rd in "Pool C") *1965- Did not participate *1966- Finished in 18th place (2nd in "Pool C") *1967- Finished in 19th place (3rd in "Pool C") *1969- Finished in 20th place (6th in "Pool C") *1970- Finished in 19th place (5th in "Pool C") *1971- Finished in 20th place (6th in "Pool C") *1972- Finished in 20th place (7th in "Pool C") *1973- Finished in 21st place (7th in "Pool C") *1974- Did not participate *1975- Finished in 20th place (6th in "Pool C") *1976- Finished in 20th place (4th in "Pool C") *1977- Finished in 19th place (2nd in "Pool C") *1978- Finished in 19th place (3rd in "Pool C") *1979- Finished in 16th place (8th in "Pool B") *1981- Finished in 20th place (4th in "Pool C") *1982- Finished in 19th place (3rd in "Pool C") *1983- Finished in 20th place (4th in "Pool C") *1985- Finished in 21st place (5th in "Pool C") *1986- Finished in 21st place (5th in "Pool C") *1987- Finished in 18th place (2nd in "Pool C") *1989- Finished in 16th place (8th in "Pool B") *1990- Finished in 18th place (2nd in "Pool C") *1991- Finished in 17th place (Won "Pool C") *1992- Finished in 16th place (4th in "Pool B") *1993- Finished in 16th place (4th in "Pool B") *1994- Finished in 17th place (5th in "Pool B") *1995- Finished in 17th place (5th in "Pool B") *1996- Finished in 18th place (6th in "Pool B") *1997- Finished in 20th place (8th in "Pool B") *1998- Finished in 20th place (4th in "Pool B") *1999- Finished in 17th place (Won "Pool B") *2000- Finished in 21st place (5th in "Pool B") *2001- Finished in 22nd place (3rd in "Division I, Group A") *2002- Finished in 18th place (Won "Division I, Group B") *2003- Finished in 11th place *2004- Finished in 12th place *2005- Finished in 14th place *2006- Finished in 13th place *2007- Finished in 10th place *2008- Finished in 12th place *2009- Finished in 13th place All-time Record against other nations As of June 6, 2009 External links *Danmarks Ishockey Union *Denmark at the IIHF *Denmark at National Teams of ice Hockey * Meltzer, Bill. "Denmark caps landmark year for hockey program" at NHL.com. Retrieved 05-02-07. Category:Ice hockey in Denmark Category:National teams